She's Gold
by Whats-it-like-being-a-hero
Summary: Ponyboy was always embarrassed when his friends came to visit him at home. Especially when Two-bit escorted in a unsuspecting visitor!


**A/N Nothing really in particular is going on in this little story. I'm not sure if I'm really going to expand on it or not. I wrote this a while ago and it is definitely not my best but it's what really sparked me to start writing Outsiders fan fiction. Feel free to judge this however you want. Flames don't really bother me, because I know i'm not an awesome writer or anything. However, I like constructive reviews a lot more. :) Well here it is. Hope it's not to painful. Enjoy!**

I was embarrassed when my friends came to my house. Most of them were middle class. They weren't Socs but my house was run down, and since I was on bed rest my room looked like a mess, and probably the rest of the house as well. Darry never had time to clean and Soda never thought it was dirty here. Maybe because I cleaned so much, but I just knew nothing was getting done.

So when I got a visiter I cringed a bit. Especially when Annie showed up. I was a little thankful that everyone was out and only two-bit was there. He had become my personal baby-sitter, and by baby-sitter I meant he sat on our couch and watched tv and ate our food.

Annie had been in my class since I was five. We had never been close before we both skipped a grade and even then we weren't the type of friends that would hang out much. I had been to her house before, but she had never been to mine. Even though I knew she was only slightly better off than we were I still felt my face get hot when Two-bit escorted her in.

She was laughing at something Two-bit had said when she came in. Her laugh was gentle, it was a nice sound.

"Well Pony, this is the best looking visiter you've had so far." Two-bit said cooly.

Annie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going to trust you kids, but I better not have to come in here and break up any..." I through a book at him and he howled with laughter and he went back to surely reclaim his spot on the couch.

"What a welcoming committee you've got here." she smirked as I sat up.

"Yeah, he's something alright." I agreed not really knowing what to say. I never know what to say to girls.

"So how have you been?" she asked crossing her legs as she sat down.

"Fine." I shrugged.

I didn't want to talk about it.

She must have caught on, because she changed the subject.

"Have you read any good books lately?" she asked. "School sure has been a bore without having you to talk to about this kind of stuff with."

I told her I hadn't but I had finally got her talking. She was filling me in on everything that had happened at school and just around town in general.

Usually she wasn't this talkative but she must have realized how I didn't really have anything to say.

I watched her and nodded and made a few comments here and there, but I really liked listening to her. When she spoke you could tell she was really into the conversation. It was almost like she was poring her soul out to me. Her eyes danced with excitement as she told me how she had just finished catcher in the Rye.

She had blue eyes. They weren't icy like Darry's or bright like two-bit's. They were deep and dark. They were eyes that seemed to have seen a lot, yet managed to be hopeful at the same time. I liked them, even if there was just a bit to much makeup around them.

I continued studying her eyes for a while. I must have been staring because I barely noticed that she stopped talking. For all I knew she could have stopped talking twenty minutes ago and we had just been sitting in silence.

I felt my cheeks get hot.

What if she thought there was something wrong with me and just hadn't known how to leave politely.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked her running a hand through my hair. Realizing just now that it probably looked a mess.

"That I should probably get going. I hadn't realized I'd been here so long." she smiled kindly at me.

It was true she had been here for almost two hours. The boys would be home soon and that was all I needed. Them to all get here, and embarrass me more than I'd already embarrassed myself.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you walking home in the dark. It's pretty bad over here right now." I told her honestly. The rumble a few weeks ago was old news. The socs were back to their old tricks, and this wasn't a good side of town for a pretty girl anyways.

She stood up and pushed a few loose curls behind her right ear.

"When are you going to be back at school?" she asked as she slipped her small white tennis shoes back on and rolled the bottom of her jeans ever so slightly on one side to make them even.

"I'm probably going to be back on monday as long as the Doc says it's alright tomorrow." I told her.

"Well call me and let me know." she said writing down her number. "If you're not, maybe I can bring you a few books." she smiled blushing a bit.

"I will." I told her honestly placing the small piece of paper on the bed side table.

She turned to leave.

"Thanks again, for stopping by."

I meant it.

"Anytime. Sick or not." she winked at me giggling a bit as she turned.

A blush sprang to my cheeks as I watched her go.

The loose blonde curls in her hair bouncing up and down the middle of her back.

She was gold.


End file.
